Lying to Lord Elrond
by elvensecret
Summary: Estel and Legolas have a reputation for getting into trouble whenever they are together. But how did the stories of battles with orcs and wargs get started? What kind of trouble did they really get into?


Author's Note: This is my first LOTR story so be nice! I haven't finished the books yet, but i noticed some consistencies in many of the Aragorn/Legolas angsty fanfictions. Don't get me wrong, I love them as much as the next person, but I couldn't resist...

**Lying to Lord Elrond**

As evening began to descend on the inhabitants of Imladris, two figures were moving through the forest, heading towards the Last Homely House. They were moving rather slowly, however, as they were leaning heavily upon one another.

"Ada will figure it out eventually," said the human, "he always does."

"Nay, Estel," said the elf, plucking a leaf out of his friend's hair. "We shall tell him we ran into orcs. He will not be able to deny that it has happened before."

"That is true, Legolas. But perhaps it should be wargs. I believe we used orcs last week," Estel replied.

"Right, wargs," Legolas said, hissing in pain as he tried to put more weight on his injured ankle. "They chased us through the forest…"

"And during the run, you broke your ankle," Estel finished.

Legolas glared at him. "It is not broken…simply twisted," he protested.

Estel snorted. "It is broken," he stated again. Legolas did not think there was any room for argument, considering that his friend was probably right.

"Fine then. So after that we had no choice but to turn and fight, explaining that cut on your arm," Legolas continued. "Then one of the orcs knocked you unconscious, explaining both our lateness and your concussion."

"I thought we agreed on wargs?" Estel questioned. "Actually…after one of the wargs scratched my arm, you killed it, and then we proceeded to defeat the rest. _Then_ the orcs came. Because of my arm, I was not able to defend myself properly, getting a concussion after failing to block one of their blows," he finished proudly.

"Good excuse, mellon-nin! We are getting rather good at this. So after you were knocked unconscious, I defended you?" Legolas asked.

"Perhaps we should change that part," Estel said decisively. "We have to give a good reason why our clothes are still wet. How about…after defeating most of the orcs, we tried to escape along the path by the river. You fell in because your ankle gave way, and I jumped in after you."

"Playing the hero, Estel?" Legolas remarked dryly. "Very well, but next time, _you_ fall in the river. So…we were swept downstream, with you hitting your head on a rock in the process. I pulled you out of the river and, after you woke up, we continued on our journey to Imladris. That explains our lateness."

"I think it is a satisfactory excuse. It was still your fault." Estel said.

"My fault? It was not the sure-footedness of an elf that landed us in this situation! I believe it was a clumsy human," Legolas shot back.

"But it was your idea!" Estel protested.

"Indeed it was, but you were not really supposed to follow!" Legolas argued.

Silence reigned for a moment while Estel attempted to think of a retort. He decided that an argument would slow their progress, so he settled for a question.

"Do you think Ada will believe us?" the man asked hopefully.

"It is possible. I do not think he would believe the truth," the elf admitted.

"Aye, who would believe that the Prince of Mirkwood fell out of a tree and into a river, especially while dragging a human with him?" Estel laughed.

Legolas gave his friend a haughty glare that only a prince could manage. Most would cower under such a glare, though his best friend simply grinned wider.

The two friends eventually made it to Imladris, where Elrond healed them, listened to their story with raised eyebrows, and gave them a long lecture for the umpteenth time about how they should be more careful. The story served its purpose--the elf lord never thought for a second that the warriors had been chasing each other through the trees like children!

Author's Note: So how was it? I thought this would be a different take on how they always seem to get into battles with orcs and such. I just sat down and wrote this when the idea came to me, so I apologize if it is not written as well as I can usually write. Please review! Any constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
